Tiempo familiar
by Loto de Origami
Summary: Se supone que era natural querer conversar con su hermana de vez en cuando… ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? Una sobremesa con Holanda y Bélgica.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío, sino de Himaruya sama

Sigo pensando en cosas familiares ^^

**Advertencias:** mención de Spamano, ¿Irascibilidad holandesa? ¿una belga traviesa?

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo familiar<strong>

No era frecuente que el impenetrable Holanda incluyera en su agenda el _tiempo familiar_, de hecho, eran tan inusuales esas ocasiones que su hermana no sabía desaprovecharlas y disfrutaba a su modo las embarazosas situaciones comunicativas en que el chico solía meterse solito.

Como en ese momento, que de la nada había obligado a Bélgica a hacer la sobremesa con él para tener una _conversación normal_. La muchacha sonrió para sí misma viendo el rostro contrariado de su hermano, quien parecía debatirse entre el actuar como el hombre serio y moderno que demostraba al exterior y el celoso antisocial que seguía siendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

-… cualquier cosa estaría bien. Hace mucho que no charlamos.

Respondió algo tímido, endureciendo el semblante para disimularlo. Bélgica sonrió con su característico dejo felino, no podía perder la ocasión de embromarlo un poco si seguía mostrándose tan vulnerable.

-Entonces… ¡Sí! Me contaron que quitaste la prohibición para tener sexo al aire libre en el parque Vondel ¿Es verdad?

-¡Q-quién te dijo eso!

-Salió en los periódicos, hermanito.

Holanda bufó con rabia ¿Por qué demonios, entre tantos temas disponibles para tener una conversación normal, su hermana elegía _ese_? No le gustaba que Bélgica tomara ese rumbo, a pesar de que podía hablar de sexo con todo el mundo ¡incluso hacer turismo con eso! con Bélgica era muy distinto porque… ¡porque no quería hablar de esas cosas con _su hermana_! Una cosa es que impulsara a su gente a la libre sexualidad, pero otra muy distinta era involucrar a su hermana, ella era un país diferente y debía aplicar otras reglas, simple.

Ya suficiente mala experiencia había sido la vez en que había intentado darle _la charla_, siglos atrás, con todo lo incómodo que era eso, para que ella, después de que él había hecho el ridículo, le dijera que España ya le había explicado de dónde venían los bebés_. España_… él le había enseñado… ESPERA… ¿Que él_ qué? _Recordaba muy bien ese día, como el más horrible de su vida. El día en que había intentado dar una clase de sexualidad a su hermanita y casi termina asesinando a su jefe.

Volviendo al presente. Holanda salió al fin de sus sombríos recuerdos.

-… Pues sí, la… la gente tiene derecho…

-¿Y tú has ido? ¿Hay requisitos para entrar? ¿Puedo…?

El cerebro de Holanda tuvo tres shocks sucesivos, pero el último casi provoca un corto circuito en su sistema nervioso.

-NO. –un avance, había logrado enunciar una palabra y esta había sido la correcta, luego debía tratar de parecer natural- No puedes ir…. Además… eres soltera ¿con quién irías?

Bélgica ahogó una risita. Le encantaba cuando aquel que tenía en frente, uno de los países más liberales del mundo, se mostraba tan conservador con ella, únicamente por ser su hermano mayor.

-Eso no te incumbe, el que sea soltera no quiere decir que no tenga perro que me ladre ¿eh?

Holanda sintió su rostro acalorarse por la rabia y la turbación, pero esencialmente la Rabia, porque no podía concebir la existencia de un hombre que… con su hermana… tuviera… NO, jamás, no lo aceptaría.

Pero los planes de Bélgica no acababan ahí…

-¿Y los tríos están permitidos?- preguntó inocentemente. Seguidamente vio a su hermano pasar del rojo al blanco papel y de nuevo al rojo furioso- … porque hace tiempo que quiero proponérselo a un par de amigos…

-¡QUÉ! ¿¡QUIÉNES…!

Oh no, no, no debió preguntar eso. La belga sonrió más.

-Antonio y Lovino, desde luego, se ven tan lindos juntos y me encantaría…

Esta vez la mente holandesa se fundió en una sola idea.

-Lo mato.

-¿eh?

-MALDITO ESPAÑOL, YO LO MATO.

Se levantó furiosamente de la mesa dirigiéndose a donde fuera que tuviera algún objeto lo suficientemente contundente y peligroso con lo cual ir hasta España a romperle la cabeza al maldito cabrón, porque extrañamente en su razonamiento, el español era el único culpable de toda esa desagradable situación.

Y nuestro encantador amante de los tomates habría terminado sus días molido a golpes de lámpara (que fue lo único que pilló a mano), dejando a un italiano gruñón viudo y una chorrera de países en vías de desarrollo huérfanos sin siquiera saber el motivo, de no ser porque la belga, partiéndose de la risa detuvo a su hermano al fin, explicándole que se trataba de una broma, que todo lo había hecho para provocarlo.

Aun no muy convencido, Holanda dejó la lámpara en su sitio y regresó a la mesa. El español seguía siendo un puto ante sus ojos, solo que no moriría ese día. Por eso odiaba esas conversaciones familiares, su hermana siempre terminaba haciéndolo perder la razón.

Y por eso Bélgica amaba esas mismas conversaciones, porque siempre terminaba convirtiendo a ese hombre de semblante duro en el tierno y celoso hermanito amante de los tulipanes y los conejitos, que tanto quería.

* * *

><p>Sí, Holanda es muy liberal, pero creo que con su hermana ha de actuar distinto, todos los países han tenido pasados conservadores ¿no?<p>

Quizás esto está medio inspirado en cuando mi primo mayor quiso hablar de sexo conmigo XD

¿reviews?


End file.
